A complete product line in implant dentistry consists of hundreds of different dental components. These components include dental implants, abutments, healing components, analogs, copings, and screws, just to name a few. Each of these components is typically available in several different sizes, and each of these sizes is relatively small in length. In fact, most dental components measure only several millimeters in length and width. Because of small size, these components are often pre-assembled to mount or holders. For example, an implant delivery system can include a specialized vial for holding the dental implant and driver mount and mount for holding a cover screw. These components are neatly and systematically assembled in the vial and ready to use during a surgical implantation procedure.
In many instances, the dental components are individually packaged and shipped. A surgeon, for example, may order replacement parts, such as a single healing collar, cover screw, abutment, or the like. In other instances, the components are not pre-assembled and always shipped separately.
Unique challenges arise when dental components are individually packaged and shipped. Since individual parts are so tiny, they can easily become lost. Further, once the part is removed from the packaging, it is very difficult to handle because the hand and fingers are so large compared to the part itself.
Some manufacturers pre-assemble these individual parts in a plastic mount. Specifically, the part is threaded into a threaded bore located in the mount. A threaded attachment between the mount and part, though, has distinct disadvantages. First, a separate tool may be needed to remove the part from the mount. A screwdriver or hex tool, for example, must engage an end of the part in order to unscrew it from the mount. This added step of obtaining a tool and unscrewing the part from the mount is quite time consuming during a surgical procedure. Second, as the part is unthreaded from the mount, small plastic shavings can be forced out of the bore. These shavings can fall on the floor of the operating room or even in the sterile surgical field. Regardless, the generation of unwanted waste in the form of shavings is highly undesired.
Further this mount could be made to cooperate with a dental implant delivery system to deliver for example the cover screw placed on the implant during the healing phase. The mount in some embodiments could be assembled with implant holding vial to create a system form delivering first the implant and then the cover screw.
It therefore would be advantageous to provide an improved mount for holding small dental components. The components could be easily removed from the mount and not generate any unwanted waste during the removal procedure.